


Doubt Truth To Be a Liar

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erin's oldest daughter is found to be in need of a liver transplant, old secrets from the past come back to haunt both her and David. Will one night of passion twenty years threaten to derail the first fumbling steps towards lasting love between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I don't see why you had to come with me. This is just a routine follow-up to my tests." Erin looked over at her eldest daughter, Chelsea, and just shook her head. "What?"

"You are my child, Chelsea. Of course I want to be here. And I'm worried about you, I really am." Erin reached out and covered her daughter's knee with her hand. "Honey, I had the hardest time waking you up this weekend. I know you've been having a rough time with your classes, but this is much more serious than pulling an all-nighter and being exhausted the next few days."

Chelsea nodded and picked up her hand, squeezing tightly. "You can be nervous for me, then. I have to finish this paper for my linguistics course, and I'm only on page six of thirty. I have no idea why I chose to focus on the issues of metonymy featured in Flannery O'Connor's short stories. There is so much data there that I could easily end up with fifty pages or more."

Erin just nodded, the conversation meaning nothing to her. She had been a history and psychology major in college, and while she loved that her daughter was so intelligent, she wished she understood half of what she said about the English language. "That's nice, honey. Just remember to get me a cheat sheet so that I can being to catch up on what you know."

Her daughter smiled as Erin's phone went off. "Ooh, is that your Davie-poo?" Erin felt her face flush bright red as she pulled her phone out.

"Hello. What do you need, David?"

"You sound a little irritated. Did I do something that I didn't know about?" He sounded concerned and she smiled dreamily at her phone.

"No, I'm at the doctor's, waiting on some tests."

"You didn't tell me that. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's not for me. It's Chelsea. She's been extremely fatigued lately, and she says that she's achy."

"And you are more terrified than you're letting on. Do you want me to come there and wait with you two?"

She sighed happily. When they had begun this relationship in May, she had expected it just to be about instant pleasure, about sex whenever they wanted it. And then he had been the first one to drop the love-bomb. Sure, it had come after that woman had joined the BAU, but still, he had told her he loved her. "No, darling, just be here tonight."

"Whatever you need from me. I was actually calling to see what you wanted for supper. You seemed to like that veal and eggplant parmesan that I made last week."

"That does sound delicious."

"What's Davie-poo making for supper, Mom? Is it going to be good?" Chelsea interrupted and she pulled her hand free to swat her daughter's shoulder. "Ow! That is so child abuse!"

"Let me guess, Chelsea wants to come over, too."

"That's what I'm getting from her. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too." She hung up and set the phone to silent before shoving it back in her pocket. "You can come to supper, too, Chelsea."

Her daughter grinned at her. "Davie-poo loves me almost as much as he loves you."

"I wish you would stop calling him that. You know I blush every time you do."

Chelsea giggled. "That's why I do it. You never used to react like that, when you were drinking. I got you back, Mom, and I'm not going to let go of that any time soon." Erin felt her throat clog with tears as she nodded. Her daughter turned to her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mom, and I just wish I had been able to help you."

She was about to say something to her daughter when the nurse came out. "Chelsea Strauss?" They stood and followed her back to an exam room. Erin was surprised that the woman didn't take Chelsea's vitals and she clenched her hand into a fist to keep from asking. "Dr. Byers will be by in about five minutes to speak with you."

They nodded in tandem and Erin sat next to her daughter on the exam table. "Mom? If something is really wrong, would you mind if I moved back home?"

"Of course you can come home, honey." Erin reached for her hand once more, and Chelsea threaded her fingers between hers. "But, I'm going to trust you not to come into the bedroom without knocking first."

"Mom!"

"What? You don't like it when I embarrass you?" she teased gently, nudging shoulders with her.

"No." Chelsea huffed with impatience as Erin laughed, squeezing her daughter's hand tightly. The door to the room opened and they both looked up to see Dr. Byers walk in, a pensive look on her face. "Long time, no see, Dr. Byers," she tried to joke and Erin knew by the half-smile that crossed the woman's face that something was seriously wrong.

"Is it all right that I talk about this in front of your mother? I am going to be asking some very sensitive questions, Chelsea."

"My mom and I have a great relationship. We can talk about anything."

The woman nodded. "All right, then. I'd like you to think about your personal history in the last few years. From looking at your medical records, I can see that you haven't had any blood transfusions, so that rules out the first option. Have you done any illegal drugs? I know that there is that box to check off on your yearly physical form, but people lie."

Erin swallowed hard, not sure if she wanted to hear what her daughter was about to say. "I can honestly say that I have never taken any sort of illegal drug. Nor have I shared needles with anyone. What's wrong? Do I have HIV?"

The fear in her daughter's voice tore at Erin's heart and she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "No, no, it's not HIV. From your blood work, I have diagnosed you with having Hepatitis C. And it appears as if you caught it from a sexual partner, since you have had no exposure to the other two forms of transmission."

"What sort of treatment are we looking at, Dr. Byers?" Erin asked hesitantly, letting go of Chelsea's hand to wrap her arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Right now, I'd like to start you on antiviral drugs to try and knock it out of your system. If that works, wonderful, we'll treat it that way. If not, you're looking at a liver transplant."

Erin blanched at the notion of her daughter undergoing such a major surgery at twenty five and sent up a quick prayer that the medicine would do its job. "When would you like me to begin the medicine regimen?"

"Tomorrow. I've already written your prescription up and had it filled at the hospital pharmacy. The receptionist will give it to you when you make your next appointment. I'll need to see you in two weeks' time, and that will tell us how we should proceed."

They both nodded and Dr. Byers left the room. Chelsea turned to her and promptly burst into tears. "Mommy…"

Erin opened her arms and her daughter collapsed into her embrace. She gently rubbed her back as she murmured in her ear. "Honey, you're going to be okay. I'll take care of you. Let's get the medicine and then run by your apartment and pack up a bag." Chelsea nodded against her shoulder, but didn't let go of her. "We have to get moving if we want to do that, precious."

"I know." She took a deep breath and stood up, reaching out for her mother's hand. "Don't let me go?"

"Never, precious." She led her out to the receptionist and paid for the appointment before taking the bottle of pills from the woman's hand. "Now, let's head out." She guided her daughter out to her car and helped her in the passenger seat. The entire drive to the apartment, her daughter cried and Erin felt her heart break all the more. And then the first craving hit and she shuddered. She would not let alcohol win this time, she would be strong for her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsea had lain down on her bed the minute they got home, falling asleep while Erin put away her clothes. When she had finished, she crawled into bed with her daughter, curling her body around Chelsea's. "Baby, we are going to get you through this, I promise," she whispered as she kissed her daughter's face.

She was just about to fall asleep herself when the doorbell rang. Getting up carefully, she crept downstairs and looked out the window to see David standing there. Opening the door, she smiled wearily at him. "Hey, I thought you would come here. How's Chelsea doing?"

"She's sleeping right now. Did you leave work early?" He nodded. "Well, come in and join me." She held out her hand to him and he clasped it tightly. Hesitantly, she led him up to her bedroom. "I'm sorry to have ruined our plans for tonight."

"You didn't ruin anything, Erin. It's important to be with your family at a time like this. Have you called Alan to let him know the diagnosis yet?"

"No. And I really should, since Bruce and Tabitha should know what's going on as well. I just haven't found the strength yet. Would you mind doing that while I curl up here on the bed?"

"That's fine." She pointed to the phone by her bedside as she curled up on the bed, tugging her pillow into her arms as he sat down next to her. Her eyes closed as she listened to her lover talk to her ex-husband. Over the course of the conversation, his voice became lower and lower, and she knew that Alan was upsetting him.

"No, Chelsea is staying here with her mother and me, end of discussion! I will pick up the pieces of the life that you threw away to be with your little hussy. Just pass the word along to Bruce and Tabby." He angrily hung the phone back up before stretching out along Erin's body and pulling her tightly to him. "I hope you don't mind me just inviting myself into your house, my love. But I did mean it, I am going to stay here by your side and Chelsea's until she is completely better."

She nodded before wrapping her arm around his waist, cuddling as close to him as she could get. "I love you. I don't tell you that enough, but I do. What am I going to do about work, though? I've had so much time off lately, due to my addiction, that they could just ask me to retire. I don't know if I could handle that."

"Have you thought about working from home until Chelsea is all better? A lot of what you do could be completed here, and I could get Garcia to set you up with a mobile workstation so that you could easily communicate with us and Helen."

She sighed lightly, kissing the place where his neck and jaw met. "You think of all the perfect answers, David. What would I do without you?"

"I don't even want to know, beloved." Dave rested his chin atop her head and closed his arm around her. "I do know that you want to sleep. I can hear it in your voice. And if I happen to be gone when you wake up, you can find me in the kitchen."

"All right," she murmured through a yawn, rubbing her face into his shirt and breathing in his cologne. The familiar scent helped to relax her, and it wasn't long before she found herself in a dreamless sleep.

When Erin woke up, she found she was not alone, though Dave was gone. Chelsea had joined her at some point and was cuddled up next to her, watching her. "So, I lost out to Davie-poo. It figures."

Erin rolled her eyes at her daughter. "You didn't lose out to him. He got the pleasure of informing your father of your illness and told him of his intent to stay with us through your entire illness. He loves us, Chels, he really does."

"Of course he loves me. He told me that I am a perfect reflection of you when you were my age. He told me once that he reminds me of your youth and when he fell in love with you the first time. Why didn't you marry him instead of Dad?"

"I've asked myself that numerous times, honey. I was already engaged to your father when I started at the Bureau and met him. I had made a commitment to him, Chelsea, and I couldn't just turn my back on that. But I wouldn't have the three of you if I hadn't married him, and I love all of you so very much." She reached out and caressed her daughter's face.

"Do you ever regret it, though?"

"Sometimes, when I think about that…" Erin broke off, her cheeks reddening as she realized what she had almost revealed to her daughter.

"What? When you think about what, Mama?"

Her daughter had always been too smart for her own good and Erin sighed. "When I think about that one night I had with him. You hadn't been born yet, wouldn't come along for another ten months, and your father and I had had a huge fight."

"So Dave comforted you the only way he knew how?"

"Something like that. I should never have cheated on your father, it was wrong to break the vows I had made with him, but I needed that one night. And then, when Dave tried to convince me to leave your father, to run away with him and get married, I couldn't tell him yes. The fight we had was worse than the one with your father." Erin felt a few tears begin to fall down her face and Chelsea reached up to wipe them away.

"You loved him, really and truly. Of course it would hurt more." Erin nodded as she sat up, gathering her daughter up in her arms. "Did you ever wish that I could have been his daughter, so that you had some piece of him?"

"A little, at times. But I knew that was a fool's errand, so I just kept that one memory of us in my mind burning brightly."

"I did, too, babe." They both looked at the doorway. "Supper's ready if you're hungry. It seems you managed to sleep the entire day through."

Nodding, Erin got out of bed and made her way over to the door, letting him sling his arm around her waist as he held out his other hand to Chelsea. "You made the parmesan that I wanted, right, Dave?"

"I can't remember, did you want the veal and eggplant one or the one with the jalapeno peppers?" She knew he was joking, but she swatted his shoulder anyway, listening to him chuckle.

"Mama does the same thing to me, Dave. I keep telling her that it's still abuse, even if we do love her." Chelsea stuck her tongue out at her through a smile and Erin just raised her eyebrow back at her. "What? Your swats are powerful."

"If I wanted to hurt you, I'd punch you. I still have to go through the yearly qualifications at the FBI, and try to keep on top of my self-defense classes." This had Dave breaking out into a full laugh and she trilled along with him, snuggling into his side. "And it had better be veal and eggplant, otherwise you are on the couch tonight."

"Ouch, babe, I'm stung." He turned his face and kissed her head. "But you'll have to fix that later tonight," he whispered in her ear, letting his tongue dance along the outer shell, making her shiver with anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the nap she took, and the early time she went to sleep (despite Dave doing his level best to distract her), Erin woke up late the next morning. She was still in his arms, her flesh pressed tight to his. They hadn't cleaned themselves up after making love last night, and she loved still being able to smell him on her.

"I didn't set the alarm last night, I'm sorry," he murmured as she sat up and stretched. "Guess that means we'll have to take a joint shower."

"As long as it's just a shower and not anything that leads to more," she replied, taking a good look at the clock. "Come on, let's get a move on." She swung her legs out to stand and went over to the bathroom door. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, just admiring how beautiful you are." He hurriedly joined her and they went in. She stepped into the shower first and then he was turning on the water. "So, I'm going home after work today and packing up a few bags. I'm also putting myself on desk duty, so I can be here if anything should happen. The team has Blake now, they can handle a few weeks without me in the field."

"When are you going to stop making me cry, David?" she asked as she stepped beneath the stream, letting it wet her hair as he lathered up his body.

"I don't know, perhaps when the angels call us home? At least they're not angry tears." He leaned in to kiss her gently before handing the shampoo bottle over and letting her get on with washing. When they had finished, he dried them off and then went out to pick out clothes for the day while she dried and styled her hair and did her makeup.

"I thought we had worked out what was office appropriate?" she asked when he handed her a racy lingerie set that looked new. At least, she had never seen it in her wardrobe before.

"I chose your navy suit and cream silk blouse. These, however, are for you to focus on me, and not what Chelsea is going through. Today, you just need to be, while tomorrow we pick up the fight once more." He kissed her cheek and handed the bits of lace over to her. "Besides, I don't think I've ever seen you in periwinkle. Usually you stick more neutral tones."

She blushed as she tugged the panties on, realizing how little they covered. "They feel like a dream, Dave, but everyone is going to know that I'm wearing them!"

"Only if they're staring at your ass, which they shouldn't be, because you belong with me." Erin nodded as she clasped the bra, loving how it lifted her breasts, making them look a little more perky than normal. "I made a good choice with that bra. Though I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you until tonight."

"Maybe you could come and have lunch with me." She felt herself blush as he nodded and she pulled on her blouse, quickly buttoning it. After she had finished, they went downstairs and found Chelsea making them oatmeal. "Good morning, Chelsea."

"Morning, Mom, Davie-poo. I actually felt a little better this morning, but now I'm getting tired. I think I'm going back to bed after we eat."

Erin nodded, sitting at the table and patting the seat next to her as Dave began to dish out the food. Her daughter moved her chair closer to her and she smiled slightly. "Do you need me to stay home, then?"

"No, I'm just going to sleep the day away. After I email my professors and see what I should do about my coursework. This is really going to derail my plans of finishing up this year." She sniffled lightly, and Erin wrapped her arm around her shoulders, holding her close as her daughter began to cry.

Dave came up to her other side and rested his arm atop Erin's, stroking Chelsea's arm. "If you have to defer a year, it will be okay, I promise." He kissed her cheek softly and she nodded, staring at the table. "Or, you could see if they'll let you work from home. We have an amazing technical analyst who could set you up with a state of the art computer system here."

"Maybe, if I can work that out." She took the bowl from his hands and picked at it. "I am so hungry, Mom. But I don't feel like eating."

"Just try to get a little bit of that down, sweetheart. And take up some fruit, so if you wake up and are hungry, you don't have to come all the way downstairs to grab something. I'll be home by six tonight, and David will be here later on, okay?"

Chelsea nodded. "I love you, Mom, Dave." Tears spilled down her cheeks as she ate as much as she could. "I'd better get those emails done before I fall asleep on my feet." She hugged Erin tightly and then Dave before slowly exiting the room.

The moment she had left, Erin felt herself break down. Her lover came around to her side, bundling her up in his arms. Dave let her cry as he held her, rocking her back and forth until she had once more gained control. "Thank you, my love."

"Anytime, Erin." He kissed her cheek softly and then put the dishes away. "Are you ready to head out?"

"I guess. The sooner we're there, the sooner I can get home to her." They went out to their cars and she let him pull out first before following after him. Erin found she couldn't concentrate on the news that morning, so she turned to the local classical station, letting the relaxing music wash over her.

She parked next to Dave and smiled gently at him. He stood up and held out his arm to her, letting her step in close to him. When they reached the elevators, she saw that Alex Blake was also there, waiting. Drawing in a deep breath, she tried to brace herself for anything the woman said.

"Good morning David, Erin. Still in an illicit romance, I see."

Erin pursed her lips so she wouldn't say the first thing that came to her mouth. "Save it, Blake. We are not in the mood for you this morning," Dave answered instead, fixing his gaze on the woman. "So, please, leave us alone."

The woman sputtered a few times before looking at Erin a little more closely. The change in her demeanor shook her a little, and she shrank into Dave. "Of course. If, when, I'm sorry." It was the first time she had ever seen Alex Blake lost for words, and she could only nod as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

The ride up was awkward, as both women tried to avoid looking at each other. Once on the sixth floor, they all stepped out and Dave walked with her over to her office. Helen was there already, and she smiled tiredly at her assistant. "Good morning, Ma'am. There were a number of calls for you yesterday, and I left the messages on your desk. Director Shepperd would also like to see you this afternoon at two."

She nodded and went into her inner sanctum. Dave was at her heels and she was grateful to have him there. "We might be taking off early."

"It's nothing, Erin. He probably just wants to know why you were out yesterday."

"You're probably right, but just in case, can you be ready to leave at four?"

He nodded and then leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Never forget that I love you, my Erin."

"I'll try not to." She wrapped him up in a tight hug before pushing him out the door. "Now go, I'll see you tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Erin was exhausted by the time she opened the door of her home. David had been right about Director Shepperd, he just wanted to run over some things for the next quarter's budget. After they'd gone over that, she discussed her need to possibly take some personal time, briefly explaining Chelsea's situation. He'd been sympathetic, which set her heart a little at ease. The worry, though, ate at her gut like nothing else and at the end of the day she had found herself craving a glass of bourbon.

Sighing, she toed off her heels and slid her feet into the luxurious slippers Dave had purchased for her on her birthday. Well, there had been more to the gift, but this had been her favorite part. She could never find a good pair of slippers to save her life and then he'd presented her with these.

Smiling, she went over to the staircase and called up the stairs. "Chelsea! Are you awake, sweetheart?" She listened for her daughter's voice and then began to climb. Opening Chelsea's door, she found her daughter sound asleep, sprawled out on the bed. Her books were open around her, and Erin just shook her head.

Quickly, she put sticky notes on the pages they were open to before piling them on the table. Once her bed was empty of extras, she laid down next to her child, holding her close. "Momma?" she mumbled, turning to burrow into her.

"Yes, baby, I'm here. How did your day go?"

"I think I slept a lot. I know I emailed my professors, and I tried to work on my reading for the week. I just couldn't keep my focus long enough to get more than a paragraph read." She yawned and Erin rubbed her back in soft circles.

"Go back to sleep than, my sweet girl. I'll hold you for a while." Chelsea nodded and snuggled closer, quickly falling asleep. Erin continued to rub her back, feeling her eyelids grow heavy, the quiet of the house filling her senses. Before long she was asleep, her last thoughts on Dave.

"Wake up, cara. I have supper started already." Erin stretched, looking at her daughter. Chelsea was also stirring, rubbing her face into Erin's shoulder as she fought wakefulness. "Hey, Chelsea girl. Are you feeling any hungrier this evening?"

"Maybe a little." She slowly sat up and rubbed her stomach lightly. "I should probably check my email to see what my professors said. Could you give me a few minutes?"

"How about I take the laptop downstairs with us and you can do that while you eat."

"I thought Mom said no technology at the table. That was the rule growing up." She smiled as she stretched, resting against Erin.

"We can bend the rules for a little while, Chels. After all, you are going through such an ordeal." They stood and Chelsea slung her arm around her waist, snuggling in close to her. "What did you make for us tonight, David?"

"I went with something light and simple tonight. Grilled chicken salad with my grandmother's Italian dressing."

"That sounds wonderful, Davie-poo." Chelsea giggled as Erin shook her head, and they eventually made it downstairs and into the kitchen. Dave had even portioned out four plate for them. "Wait, who's the other spot for?" her daughter asked, giving voice to her own question.

"I invited Kitten over. She's going to get you both set up with a home office tonight."

"I can't afford that, David."

"I didn't say you were going to pay for it. There are perks to being in love with a world famous author, and this is one of them." He stepped close and kissed her cheek softly. "Now, just have a seat and let me lead for just a little bit?"

Erin's shoulders slumped as she nodded, taking a seat in her chair. Chelsea sat next to her, resting her head against her arm. "Momma, what did we ever do to deserve Dave in our lives?"

"I don't know, precious. When I figure that out, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Moments later, Dave returned with Penelope. She smiled at them and took a seat across from Erin. "Hey, thanks for having me in your home. After we eat, Rossi's going to help me bring everything in and then you can show me where you want it all set up."

"Sounds like a plan, Ms. Garcia."

"Please, call me Penelope," she responded, her smile growing. Erin nodded a little and dug into her salad. The dressing was delicious and she groaned in pleasure as she swallowed.

"You are going to have to make this again, David," she murmured as she speared another few pieces of lettuce. "You grandmother was a genius with flavor."

"I'll keep that in mind, cara," he replied, smiling at her. They had just about finished their meal when someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get that, you ladies finish eating."

She nodded, her brow furrowing in concern as she speared the last few leaves, sopping up some of the remaining dressing. "What's wrong?"

Erin looked up at Penelope, shrugging a little. "I'm just worried that it could be Alan. He was not happy on the phone yesterday, I guess. David wouldn't tell me what he said, just that he wasn't pleased."

"Dad probably wanted me to come home to him. He thinks I should be closer to him and his girlfriend. I don't like her." Chelsea pushed away her plate and yawned deeply. "Could we go to the living room? I feel like I'm about to nod off here."

Erin nodded and stood, holding out her arm to her daughter. Chelsea snuggled close to her and she motioned with her head for Penelope to follow them. They had just made it to the doorway of the living room when a loud voice boomed through the house. "You are not welcome in this house!"

She shuddered and held Chelsea closer as they took a seat on the sofa. "Your father must not be listening to David."

"It's not a wise move to ignore what Davie-poo says," she murmured through a yawn, her cheek rubbing against Erin's chest. Penelope and Erin locked eyes and the younger woman burst into giggles at the nickname. "Momma doesn't like my nickname for her lover. She thinks it a bit ridiculous. I just like making her blush and smile."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." The smile on Penelope's face softened as she watched them and Erin shrugged a little, feeling her eyes well up a little. "I think she's about to drop off here."

"It's the disease. It makes her really tired." Erin ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. The soothing motion lulled her daughter to sleep and then she looked at Penelope. "How much do you know about what's going on with her?"

"Rossi told me just a little. I know that she's sick and as such needs you close to her. So, I'm to set up a swanky home office for the two of you to use while you battle this. I brought the very latest equipment, I just hope this helps a little."

The tears that had pricked her eyes began to fall down her cheeks as she nodded. "It does, thank you. I'm sorry, I hate to be so emotional, and I'm just worried I'm going to lose her." She looked away and struggled to get control of her emotions.

She heard rather than saw Penelope come up to her side, kneeling before her. "It is totally okay to be upset, Erin." She tried to nod, only to start crying harder. Penelope opened her arms and she fell forward a little, letting the woman embrace her as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks again for letting me spend the night, Erin. I had a good time giggling and talking with Chelsea." Penelope brushed out a few wrinkles in her skirt as she glanced over at Alex. Erin could tell she was trying to gauge the other woman's response to her statement, and she fought to keep the smile from her face as the other woman grimaced a little before schooling her features into a placid mask.

"It was our pleasure to host you, Penelope. I really appreciate everything you did to get our home office ready for our crucible." She knew she was being intentionally vague, cluing Alex in on the fact that something was up, yet not giving her any clue as to what it was.

The woman seemed intrigued, and it was then that she clammed up. Penelope seemed to catch on to her intention and also said nothing more as the elevator continued its climb. Finally, though, Alex seemed to break and she turned to look at Penelope, ignoring Erin entirely. "Why would you be over there willingly?"

The derision in her voice was nothing new, even though it still hurt her deeply. Penelope instantly rose to her defense, stepping closer to her and reaching out for her hand. "Because Erin is a really awesome woman, and you would do well to get to know the her of now than hold on to the image you have of her from more than a decade ago. And don't try to play dumb, we all know about the Amerithrax case, even if no one wants to call you on it. God, you are such a bitch."

Erin couldn't keep from tsking slightly, and Penelope cocked her head as she looked at her. "I wish you wouldn't use gendered terms as an insult, Penny. There are much better ones out there, like lily-livered coxcomb." This brought out a giggle in the woman and she fought hard to swallow her smile at the look on Alex's face. "Now, are you planning on heading home with me after the briefing or were you going to stop by on your lunch hour?"

"It depends on how much more work you think needs to be done. Chelsea is going to try out the Skype function as soon as I get into my office, and we'll go from there. You need to pack up your files, right?"

"Yes, and then go up and meet with the Director. Poor David has classes all day today, and won't be home until after five." She lifted an eyebrow at Alex as they both brushed past her to head their separate ways. There was something heady and freeing about acting as if she wasn't there, pretending that Penelope was the only one in the elevator, and she felt a great weight lift from her shoulders. After all, she had more important things to worry about at the moment.

It didn't take long for her to gather up everything she would need at home and she made her way up to Penelope's office. In the short time it took to climb the stairs, she felt Alex's eyes on her, glaring, and she fought to keep from acknowledging her. Knocking softly, she waited for Penelope to open the door, keeping her back to the rest of the bullpen.

The door just cracked open when Aaron joined her. Turning her head slightly, she gave him a quick once over, trying to determine his mood before engaging with him. "Good morning, Aaron," she said cautiously, still not certain what he wanted.

"Good morning, Erin. I think I'll join you inside Garcia's office, as there's something I wish to discuss with you two." She nodded and they disappeared inside, the door closing behind them.

"Boss Man! What brings you here, too?" Penelope questioned innocently, smiling up at him.

"I got quite an earful from Alex this morning about the two of you. I thought I should hear your sides before making up my mind as to what the truth is."

Erin sighed as she sank down onto the sofa, rubbing her thighs as she stared off into space. "I'm not drinking again, if that was your first thought. My daughter is extremely ill, and it will necessitate that I work from home for the coming months. Penelope and I were having a conversation about that this morning in the elevator, and Alex saw fit to butt in and try to make the situation about her."

The blood had drained from his face the moment she had mentioned Chelsea's illness, and she knew he was thinking about Jack, and what he would do if he were faced with a similar situation. Nodding a little, he took a seat next to her and reached out to let his hand hover over her knee, as if he weren't certain that he could or if he should touch her. Taking the initiative, she slipped her hand down to clasp his.

"Will, will she be okay?"

It wasn't something that she cared to dwell on, pushing it from her mind as she focused on the day to day of Chelsea's struggle. "I'm praying to God that she will be." His hand tightened around hers and she nodded, blinking back tears. "I'm still not one to talk about my problems, Aaron. I have my David for that right now. But if you pray, pray for her."

"Of course, Erin. Well, I think I'll leave you two alone here, I got everything I need." Standing, he clapped his hand on her shoulder before leaving the room.

After he'd left, Penelope handed her a tissue and she dabbed at her eyes. "I'm ready to head out, I don't think that they'll need me too much for the briefing, it looks like a relatively tame case as compared to others."

"Just, come to my house after you let Aaron know that you plan to take the day off. I don't want him to think that you're blowing off work because Alex upset you."

She nodded and they both stood, heading over to the door. Erin made her way to the elevators and pushed the button, turning to watch the bullpen as she waited. David popped out of his office, his eye finding her and she waved to him, a tiny smile on her face. Her phone buzzed in her purse and she pulled it out, her smile growing a little as she saw the message. _I love you, too_ , she texted back, watching his face as he received the message.

His smile delighted her and she sighed a little as she stepped into the elevator, waving to him before the doors closed. The tight feeling in her chest that had been plaguing her all morning abated a little and she took a deep breath, knowing that things were going to be all right, even if she didn't really know the future clearly.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin stepped into her home, going to the front door and unlocking it for Penelope before heading into the living room and checking on Chelsea. She was asleep, the laptop open on her lap. Shaking her head a little, she powered the computer down and closed it, setting it on the coffee table. Taking a blanket off the back of the couch, she covered her daughter up and then sat down.

She pulled out the files she had brought home, stacking them neatly before grabbing the first one and beginning to run through it. There weren't any questions raised by the after action report, so she set it aside, creating a completed pile, and then sighed, looking over at her daughter. This was going to prove harder than she thought, as her mind continuously turned towards her, wondering what she could do to make things better for her.

"Hey, Erin! I managed to slip out right after you. I'll get to work setting up the secure network now, so you can easily send your files back to the office." Looking up, she smiled at Penelope before inclining her head to her daughter's sleeping form. "Ooh, sorry."

"That's all right, she tends to sleep hard these days." Penelope nodded and took a seat on the floor, pulling her own laptop out of her messenger bag and setting it up on the coffee table. Then she took out a small black box that Erin assumed was going to secure her connection. "You are going to have as good a setup here as I have at my apartment."

"As long as I'm able to do my work, I'll be happy. So, was Alex still upset when you left?"

Penelope cocked her head to the side, a sad look passing across her face as she reached up to caress her knee lightly. "She shouldn't matter to you, Erin." She shrugged, trying to blink back tears. "Honey, come down here so I can hug you properly."

She slid off the sofa and folded her legs beneath her body, accepting the tight hug. "I just can't bear to have one more stressor in my life right now. I am so close to falling off that ledge because of this."

Her friend sucked in a deep breath as she reached up to cup her cheek in a thoroughly needed intimate gesture, rubbing her cheek softly with her thumb. "And I will not let that happen to you. Neither will Rossi. Trust us, okay?"

Erin nodded slowly, closing her eyes. "I am so worried," she admitted, somewhat brokenly, hoping Penelope wouldn't think any less of her.

"You're a momma who loves her child dearly. Why wouldn't you be worried about her?" Erin nodded as she burrowed close to Penelope. "Would you like to cry now? I won't tell anyone that you did."

She laughed a little before bursting into tears, focusing on the comfort of Penelope's hand rubbing soft circles on her back. It seemed like her tears would never end now that she had let them fall, and soon she began to hiccup a little, never letting go of Penelope. And then, another hand was on her back. Recognizing the heavy weight of David, she turned to him, wrapping herself up in him.

"What's set you off now, cara?" he whispered in her ear, and she shook her head.

"I just needed to let out some steam, honey," she finally said, pulling away to look into his warm brown eyes. "I love you."

"Funny, I was just thinking that myself. I love you, Erin." She sighed as she melted against his strong chest, seeking out the warmth he exuded. "Has Chelsea been sleeping this entire time?"

"I don't know. When I got home, she was asleep on the couch. I don't like this, Davie," she said lowly as they got up and cuddled together on the sofa. "Now that you've seen us at our most domestic, Penelope, I must tell you that you are not to let anyone know this. Ever."

Penelope giggled a little as she nodded. "I promise that I will never tell a soul what I see here. It wouldn't be fair to you. But if Derek asks me any questions, I won't lie to him, either, okay?"

Erin looked up into her beloved's eyes. "I suppose that I could be okay with that arrangement," she said as she smiled. "Are you planning on staying for supper? I'm sure that we can make enough for all of us."

Penelope nodded eagerly. "I would love it if I could. You and Rossi make the best food out of all of us."

David laughed and rubbed her back softly. "I may have learned a few tricks from Erin. She is a culinary goddess."

She felt a slight blush stain her cheeks as she leaned against her lover. "I'm not that good, honey. I just like cooking. If Chelsea wakes up, tell her we're in the kitchen, okay?"

"Will do!" Penelope smiled sunnily at them and Erin smiled back before turning and heading out of the room.

"How bad are the cravings?" he asked the moment they were alone in the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure that if Penelope hadn't come when she did I would have broken down and found some alcohol. My worries are starting to overwhelm me. I told that to Penelope, and she seemed to understand, but I don't think anyone can truly understand. I have to live in this hyper-aware state without any means of escape, because that escape would spell my downfall."

She stepped into his open arms, accepting the strength he offered her. "Oh, Erin, my beloved, you are carrying a heavy burden. We are here for you, though, and can help shoulder that burden, okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Erin slowly nodded before nuzzling her face into the fabric of his blazer. "I suppose we should start making supper now. You and Penelope are bound to be hungry."

"Aren't you, Erin?"

She shook her head. "I'm finding that my appetite is fading, the more I worry about Chelsea. And yes, I know that's not a good thing, but…"

"You're grieving and worried. That does suppress your appetite, but you need to eat. If I have to, I'll make the most scrumptious things I know how to cook and stay with you until you've eaten a good portion of them."

Erin pulled back to look into his eyes, seeing the love shining there. "Where would I be if I didn't have you in my life? I love you." She pursed her lips together, hoping he would take the hint. He chuckled lowly before covering her lips with his, letting the embrace linger softly.

"I love you, too, cara." She nodded, wondering what she had done to deserve such great love in her life. "Now, I think that we should have hamburgers for supper. That's easy enough to make, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't seem very…Italian," she teased, trying to gain some equilibrium.

"Well, my mother found a few good things to make from here. Just sit on the counter and watch my work my magic."

Erin smiled as she hoisted herself up, letting her legs dangle and swing. These were the times that she longed for, being together with her family, her loved ones. She only wished that Chelsea would get better soon, so she wouldn't have to worry so much.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Erin woke up, stretching against David. "Good morning, my love," she whispered as she leaned over and kissed him. He mumbled something in his sleep as he turned over and she smiled, pulling the covers up around his shoulders as she slipped out of bed.

Smiling down on her lover, she sighed and then kissed him once more. In his sleep, he grinned and she felt her eyes tear up a little as she went over to their armoire and pulled out a comfortable dress. One thing that she could look forward to was not getting dressed up for the office. It was one less thing to worry about, and for that she was grateful.

After pulling on her dress and brushing her hair, she padded over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs and pouring herself a glass of water. Taking it into the living room, she booted up laptop and began to read her email. There was nothing of real import there, and she closed down the program before logging into the mainframe of the FBI and checking to see if she had any files to go over. Finding none, she frowned a little and finished her water before standing and stretching.

Finally taking a look at the clock, she saw that it was only half past six, and she shook her head. "No wonder there's nothing to do," she murmured, going over to her bookcase and perusing the titles there.

"Looking for something good to read?" Erin turned to smile at David, shrugging a little. "I notice that you have all my books relegated to the bottom shelf."

"That's because I read them entirely too often. Even when we were fighting, your words were like a balm to me, soothing me in some strange way." He nodded and came up to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned against him. "Maybe my heart knew that I was always in love with you and by keeping this small piece of you in my home, you weren't ever really gone."

"When did you turn into a romantic, Erin?" he murmured, pressing his lips against her head. She sighed and gently prodded him over to the sofa, letting him pull her down onto his lap. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I started realizing how much I gave up by choosing the safe option. Alan gave me three wonderful children, but it just wasn't the same." She burrowed close, feeling on the verge of tears once more.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Erin. I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to her cheek and she smiled a little. "I love you."

"I love you." She reached for his hand, threading their fingers together. It was easy to sit and be silent with him, letting their breaths sync up and feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest. A soft noise behind them had her craning her neck to see which of the others had woken up and joined them. "Good morning, Penelope."

"Morning. I'm brewing coffee for us. How do you function this early without caffeine?" she grumbled and Erin tried to suppress her laugh.

"Coffee only does so much, Kitten. Unless you're a morning person like Erin." He rubbed her shoulder gently and she snuggled back in close to him. She had just gotten comfortable once more when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Penelope said, leaving them alone and traipsing over to the front door. "Oh, you look like your mom!" Erin wondered which of her children had shown up and she sighed a little, burrowing closer to Dave.

"Hey, Mom." The deep voice of her son caused her to smile and she raised her free hand up to wave him over. Bruce joined them in moments, plopping down onto the free end of the sofa. "How's Chelsea doing?"

"She's coasting along, Brucie. What brings you here?" she asked, reaching out for his hand.

"I had a little time before my first class today. Dad is still really upset that she chose you to be the one to take care of her. He thinks that he can do a better job."

David's hand closed around hers painfully and she winced a little, tapping her fingers against his to clue him in. "Why? Does he still think I'm going to fall down drunk at the slightest bat of an eyelash? I'm in recovery, and I have lovely friends who support and protect me," she said harshly, feeling her eyes sting with unshed tears.

"Maybe," her son replied, looking away from her. "I don't think so, but he does."

"Well, I'm not going to do that. I care too much about the life I recovered to fuck it up now. Especially while Chelsea is so ill." The tears she had been holding back began to fall down her face and she turned her face from her son, her favored child. His disbelief in her, even though he had tried to deny it, cut to the core. "Please, leave and let me take care of your sister. If there's any change, I'll call and let you know."

The dismissal was clear in her voice and she felt the sofa move as Bruce got up. Again, she felt more than saw his hand hover over her shoulder and she pulled away from him, hoping he would understand later how much he had hurt her. "I'll talk to you later then, Momma."

She nodded, pressing her lips tightly together in the effort to not break into sobs. As she listened to his steps leave the room, she turned into her David, letting him hold her tightly as she gave in to her tears. "You're all right, Erin. I have you." He began to stroke her hair, trying to soothe and comfort her.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything, my bella Erin."

"Promise me that you won't let me slip. I'm trusting you and Penelope and the others to keep me on the straight and narrow. I won't let Alan win this battle."

"I promise you that not one single drop of alcohol will touch those sweet lips of yours ever again." He tipped up her face and kissed her softly. "And now, I think Kitten has arrived with our coffee."

"I have. I thought your son was here, so I poured four cups."

"He had to leave, didn't want to be late for his first class of the day." Erin looked up at her friend and saw her gasp a little. "I know, my eyes are all puffy, aren't they? The one side effect of crying that I hate the most."

She nodded wordlessly and handed over two mugs. Erin wrapped her hands around the warmth, letting it bleed into her skin. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"He's a bit thoughtless, and took his father's side in the divorce. His influence was stronger than mine was for a while." Penelope sat down and curled her feet under her as she smiled at her. "I should probably check on Chelsea before the day really starts. I'll be right back."

She leaned in and kissed David, needing to feel his lips on hers once more. Then she stood and made her way over to the stairs. Looking up them, she saw her baby standing at the top, weaving slightly. "Momma, I don't…" Erin gasped as her daughter crumpled to the ground, striking her head against the bannister.

"David!" she screamed as she ran up the stairs, needing to get to her child. "David!" He appeared and took the stairs two at a time, kneeling at their side. "Help me."

He nodded and scooped Chelsea up, carrying her downstairs. Penelope was on the phone, and from what Erin could hear, she was talking to 911 and she sank gratefully against her lover, her heart full to overflowing with thankfulness that they were here with her.


	8. Chapter 8

"We'll be right behind you, bella," David said, kissing her hard. She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing strength from his solid presence. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I'm holding you to that promise, Davie." He nodded as he released her and she stepped onto the ambulance, feeling an icy chill wrap around her heart. The paramedic was still working on her Chelsea, taking her vitals and making notes. "Can you tell me why she won't respond?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am. Does she have any diseases?"

She nodded. "She's being treated for Hepatitis C. Her doctor told us that the medication might not work, but that we should try this course of action first. You don't think her liver is failing, do you?"

"I don't know, ma'am. We'll be at the hospital soon enough, and the doctors will be able to tell you more." She knew that he was trying to calm her down, and she nodded, taking a seat on the bench and reaching out for her daughter's hand.

Erin found that she couldn't focus on what the EMT was saying as the ambulance sped on towards its goal. Her lips mumbled out the silence of her prayers, and she clenched her free hand into a fist, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Finally, they pulled into the bay of the emergency room and they were unloading her daughter. Erin trailed along behind, wishing David had gotten into the ambulance, too. Doctor Byers soon came running up to her, concern written all over her face. "What happened, Erin?"

"She just collapsed. I had thought the drugs were working, that she was getting somewhat better, and then this. I can't lose her!"

Doctor Byers reached out and rested her hand on her upper arm. "I know that, Erin. And I will do everything in my power to figure out what's wrong. Most likely, we're going to have to go with our second option, and that's the organ transplant. While I check Chelsea out, why don't you call your children and her father, so that you can all get tested as potential matches."

The calm words spilling from the woman's mouth eased some of her panic and Erin nodded absently, letting a nurse lead her over to a waiting room. As she waited for David and Penelope to arrive, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she reached her ex-husband's name. She really did not want to call the man, but she knew that she needed to do so, since Chelsea was his daughter as well.

With a trembling finger, she touched his name before bringing the phone up to her ear and waiting for him to answer. "This had better be good, Erin," he growled out, and she shivered at the tone of his voice, wondering how he could still harbor such anger towards her.

"It is," she responded, hoping that he wouldn't pick up on the slight tremble in her voice. "Chelsea collapsed a few minutes ago, and we're at the hospital. Her doctor is already having tests run, but it would probably be a good thing for you to get down here and be with us. We need to be a family now, even if you can't stand me. Make certain you bring Nicky and Mia, as I have no idea what is going to be happening."

"I thought that you were supposed to be taking care of her, Erin. You couldn't even do that right?" The venom that dripped from his voice made her cry once more, and she struggled not to let it show in her voice as she replied.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a doctor, Alan. There are some things beyond my purview. And before you even ask, yes, David is going to be here when you arrive. He's my partner, in all things, and I cannot be without him right now."

"I should have known," he said shortly, and she could just picture the way his eyes rolled. "Fine, I'll have to round the children up. We should be there within the next two hours." Alan hung up before she could speak another word.

Sighing, she buried her face in her hands and let herself cry. Two warm hands touched her shoulders and she looked up into the welcome faces of her lover and her new friend. "We got here as soon as we could, Erin," David said as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

Penelope took a seat on her other side, picking up her hand and rubbing her thumb against Erin's palm. "Did you hear anything yet?"

She shook her head, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "No. Doctor Byers said that she'll get back to me as soon as she knows anything. But, from the look on her face, and the way that Chelsea just collapsed, I'm almost certain that she's going to need surgery. I've been putting off researching what's involved with that, since I don't want to know the possible risks."

"That's understandable, bella. I don't think that I'd want to know all the risks, either. Are you going to be tested for a potential match, should Chelsea need the transplant?"

Erin nodded. "I have to. She's my baby, and I would do anything to make her better." She curled up into his chest, trying to make herself as small as possible, trying to fit her body inside his, even though she knew that was impossible. "What do I tell everyone? They're going to want to know the reason for my absence from work, and now I have no idea how long I'll be out. It's not fair to you and the other teams I lead to be missing so often."

"I can talk to Hotch for you, Erin. He likes me, especially when I give him the doe eyed look of innocence. I suspect that Haley used that move on him quite often in their marriage, since he becomes putty when I do so."

She couldn't stop the laugh that slipped from her lips, and her heart felt better for the small bit of mirth. "I'm glad that you've found a way to work with him," she said as she turned to look at the younger woman. "He can be a bit hard at times, in my experience."

"I know." Penelope's hand tightened around hers and she welcomed the touch as she heard the sound of brisk footsteps come towards them. Instinctively, she looked up and saw the troubled face of Doctor Byers.

"Erin, do you mind if I talk to you in front of your friends, or would you rather do this in private?" she asked, and Erin shook her head as her eyes slipped closed. Those words told her enough to know what the doctor would be telling her. "Erin?"

"Please, you can say anything to me in front my partner and my friend. I have the feeling I'll need them for support, anyway."

The woman nodded and then crouched down in front of them so that she could look into Erin's eyes. "It is as I feared, the drugs are not working as I would have hoped that they would. Which means that we'll have to go with our second option, and that means a transplant. Now, there are a few ways we can go about that."

Erin nodded. "I think I've read where it's possible to do a living donor transplant with the liver, since all you have to do is remove one of the lobes, right?"

"Yes. That is one of the options. I recommend putting Chelsea on the UNOS list, however I cannot say where she'll end up on it. It's not quite serious enough to where she would need an immediate transplant." Doctor Byers sighed. "So, with the living donor transplant, I'll test the immediate family first. Most likely, a viable donor will be found that way. And the sooner we get this under way, the better. Now, are you in touch with Chelsea's father?"

She nodded once more. "Yes, he and our other two children are on their way here as we speak. He thought that it would take about ninety minutes to get here."

"Good. Why don't you head back to see her? I've set her up in a private room until I can arrange for a room in the ICU for her." She stood, and Erin followed suit, her hands grabbing for Penelope and David. Together, they followed after the doctor, and she hoped that everything was going to turn around for them, that she could help her daughter overcome her illness and bring her home safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't have to hold my hand so tightly, Mama. I'm going to be okay," Chelsea said tiredly, looking at her. "Daddy will be here soon, and then we can get this party started."

Penelope giggled lightly, and Erin was glad for the emotional release in the room. Slowly, she let her hand relax around her daughter's, even as a yawn split her face. "This is why I hate hospitals, Chelsea. They exhaust me for some reason."

"Well, you could lay your head down on my bed and take a nap with me. I'm feeling rather tired again myself." Erin shared a smile with Chelsea as she shrugged. It would be so nice to curl up next to her daughter and float off to sleep, where the concerns of the world couldn't get to her.

The sound of her phone ringing woke her up, and she lifted her head to find Chelsea answering it for her. "Hey, Davie poo! Yeah, Mama's here with me at the hospital, and we're still waiting on my dad to show up. They're going to do the cheek swab thing on them today, and my siblings, and Mama is freaking out a little. I think that she'd really love that, Dave. I'm in room 221, though you might have to ask for directions, since this hospital has a confusing layout. We'll see you soon, then. Love you, too!"

Erin gave her daughter a tired smile, watching as Chelsea beamed at her. "What did you ask David to do?"

"To come here and be tested, too. The more people that I can have rooting for me, the better, you know?"

"I do, darling," she replied, reaching out and smoothing her blonde hair off her forehead. "What time did he say he would get here?"

"He said that he had to finish up some paperwork and then he'd be back over to see us. He sounded really worried about us, which just goes to show how much he loves us." Chelsea's smile faltered a little and Erin felt her heart lurch in her chest. "I just wish that Daddy wasn't so hostile towards him, it's like he did something to him that was never spoken."

Erin sighed a little, wondering if Alan could have possibly figured out her indiscretion with David. Though it had only been a short affair, it had come at a low point in her life, and she knew that she hadn't been exactly discreet in her adoration of David. Though she had tried to keep her feelings at bay for the longest time. "Sometimes people just rub each other the wrong way. Your father and David have always been like oil and water."

Chelsea nodded, though Penelope gave her an odd look, which made her shake her head a little. "All right, to take our minds off all this waiting, I want it to be story time!" The younger woman grinned at Erin, giving her a small shrug as she shook her head. "Come on, I hardly know anything about you, and I need fresh stories! I've gotten so I can finish Rossi's old chestnuts, so…give me new material!"

Erin looked at her daughter, watching her grin a little, and knew that she was going to lose this particular battle. "Fine. What would you like to hear?"

"Ooh, I know, Mama. Tell Penelope about the time that you went to Disney World with your auntie."

She frowned a little, and then Chelsea was reaching out and clasping her hand tightly, encouraging her. "All right. So, when I was seven, Disney World had just opened, and my aunt decided that I was big enough to be away from my parents and little brother and not raise a fuss. And of course, I was excited to go anywhere with my glamorous auntie, and begged and pleaded with my parents to let me go. It took some finagling, but they gave in, and we were off for a time of adventure…"

Erin found that Chelsea couldn't help interjecting her own rememberings of the story, and she smiled indulgently as she threaded their fingers together. "And to this day, Jungle Cruise has always been Mama's favorite ride," her daughter said, giving her a grin. "I would agree, but then I'd be wrong. My favorite ride of Splash Mountain. You know what we should do, Mama? When this is all over, we should have another family vacation, and you can take Dave, and maybe Penelope, if she can get the time off, and we can go to Disney and forget about everything for a short time."

That actually did sound like a good idea, and she found herself replying with a small nod. "I don't know how I'll make it work, but if that's what you want, we'll do it."

"What hopeless pipe dream are you promising my daughter now, Erin?"

She stiffened at the venomous voice of her ex-husband, feeling Chelsea squeeze her hand tightly as she turned to look at the man. "It's not a pipe dream, Alan," she bit out, her eyes narrowing to thin slits as she glared at him. "If Chelsea wants to go to Disney World after this ordeal is over, we are going to take her, and we are going to play at being a happy family for two weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, bella." Her shoulders instantly dropped when she heard her lover's voice, and her gaze slid over to him, taking in the way that he was giving Alan an awful look, the way his hand was curled around Nick's shoulder as they entered the room. "Your son found my wandering the hall and led me to the right room. And Chelsea, my dear, I will make certain that we have the best suite in the Grand Floridian, if that's what you want."

"Actually, I was hoping for savannah view at the Animal Kingdom Lodge. I want to wake up and watch the animals from our balcony. I want to ride the Teacups. I want to beat this damn disease and be a complete family!" Chelsea glared at her father, as if daring him to say anything about her wish, and Erin was surprised to see her ex-husband back off a little, giving their daughter a small nod. "Good. Besides, we can get two villas, so you wouldn't even have to face Mom in the morning."

Alan blushed a little at those words, and Erin fought to bite back her giggle. Penelope met her eye, waggling her eyebrows, which caused the first little laugh to slip out. She stuffed her hands against her mouth to keep the giggles in, feeling wonderful to have a release on this horrible day. Alan harrumphed loudly before coming over to Chelsea's side, taking a seat on the bed and picking up her free hand. "So, who all is getting tested today?"

"Everyone you see here, Dad. Even Dave, which is really sweet, seeing as how I'm not his kid. But he loves Mom and us enough to do that. Can you believe that?"

Alan coughed a little, and Erin watched his face carefully, waiting to see how he would react to Chelsea just blurting out how deep the feelings between them had become. "Well, I suppose that it's good that your mother has someone to support you," he grudgingly said as Doctor Byers bustled in, giving them all a wide smile.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that from here on out, my colleague, Laura Stevens, will be taking over your case. She is the best for cases like this, and I would trust her with my life. I hope to see you when you recover, Chelsea."

"You can count on it, Doctor Byers! Thanks for all you've done!"

The woman nodded as she left the room and a tall, willowy, red head came in and made her introductions. From the first moment, Erin felt at ease with the woman and knew that things could only look up from here.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!"

Erin blinked rapidly, trying to acclimate herself to who was speaking to her. "Chels…?"

"Yes! The doctor just called, and she wants us all to meet her at her office, the test results are back."

Instantly, she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and then gazing at Chelsea. "But it's a Saturday."

Her daughter shrugged as she thrust out a change of clothes. "Doctor Stevens says that she always rushes these tests, and that she wants us to know as soon as possible. I already called Davie-poo, he's on his way over to pick us up, and Dad will meet us at the hospital."

"Wait, does that mean one of us was a match?" Erin felt like she was walking through syrup, unable to catch up to where her daughter was, and she frowned a little as she waited for an answer. "Chelsea? Is Penelope coming, too?"

"Yep. She's the first stop, since her apartment is on the way to our home. Oh, Mama, I feel so energized, so alive!"

Erin smiled to hear the joy in her daughter's voice, and she shooed her child out the door so that she could get dressed. "Give me ten minutes to pull this on, and then we can wait on the porch for David. Okay?"

"All right. I'll even start the coffee for you."

Erin gave Chelsea an indulgent smile, closing the bedroom door on her before letting out the deep breath that she had been holding onto. She seemed keyed up, too full of nervous energy, praying that she would be the one that matched her daughter. She wanted to be able to give her daughter a renewed chance at life. Sighing a little, she shucked off her nightie and threw it into the hamper before slipping on the matching bra and panty set. Even though it was a Saturday, Chelsea had chosen a skirt and blouse for her, as if she knew that that was how David liked to see her.

Smoothing the blouse down against her stomach, she tucked it into the waistband of her skirt before heading over to the vanity and brushing her hair into some semblance of order. Erin decided to forgo makeup, except her usual lipstick, needing to give some color to her lips. Smiling at her reflection, she got up off the bench and stepped into a pair of black flats.

"Finally," Chelsea said as she opened the bedroom door, thrusting a steaming mug into her hands. "I already put the cream and sugar in, just as you like it."

"Thank you," Erin replied, holding out her elbow. Chelsea took the hint and threaded her arm through hers as they walked down the stairs together. It was nice to have this communion with her daughter, though she hated that it had to be something like this that brought them close together. "Chels, when this is all over, and you're well, I want you to live with me."

Chelsea tightened her grip on Erin's arm as she nodded. "I would really love that, Mom." They stopped at the foot of the stairs, and Erin turned to Chelsea, kissing her cheek softly before resting her forehead against her daughter's. "But what if Davie-poo asks you to move in with him? Will I still be welcome?"

"Of course, and if he doesn't want you, then he's lost me, too."

"Heaven forbid that ever happens, _cara_." She looked up to see David standing there, a soft smile on his face. "And for what it's worth, Chelsea, you two are a package deal. When I ask her to move in, you are more than welcome to come along."

Erin sighed a little and stepped away from Chelsea, blinking back the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. "David, when did you get a key?"

"Oh, I had Kitten make me a copy of hers, I always figured that I would need it someday." He stepped closer to her, and she welcomed the embrace that he gave her, nuzzling her cheek against his suit coat. "Now, she is waiting for us in the car. And I do so hate to keep a woman waiting."

"You're learning, David," she murmured before taking a long sip of her coffee. "But I think that she can wait for the space of a kiss."

"I think so, too." Leaning in, he kissed her softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before taking hold of her hand and leading her over to the door. "Come along, Chels."

"Yes, Papa Dave," she said, grinning at them. The joy in her eyes was infectious, and Erin found her smile growing as they stepped outside and she waved to Penelope waiting in the car. "I'm calling shotgun!"

"Yes, darling," she said as she locked the door. Erin found herself hanging back, watching the way that Chelsea and David fell into step as they walked. There was something so similar about their gaits, that she wished Chelsea was his daughter. Sighing, she slipped into the back seat of the vehicle, smiling at Penelope. "Good morning, Penny."

"Erin! Oh, this is so exciting! I mean, Chelsea did tell you, right?"

There was something more to her words, and Erin found herself shaking her head a little. "No, all I know is that the results are back. I'm assuming that we'll find out more when we get to the hospital."

"Well, let me fill you in just a little. Your daughter left out the amazing fact that one of us is a perfect match for her. I mean, not just close, but one hundred percent perfect. The odds of that are astronomical, which makes my heart so happy. We are going to make your daughter well!"

Erin felt overwhelmed as she tried to let the words 'perfect match' sink into her mind. She had hoped for something close enough to make Chelsea well, and here, God was answering her prayers in a might way. Though she had cried so much in the last few days, she found that she still had tears to shed, and she let them roll down her cheeks as she blindly reached out for the younger woman's hand. Penelope threaded their fingers together, holding on to her tightly as David drove them to the hospital.

It took a while, but Erin was soon able to focus in on the conversation that Chelsea and David were having, and she smiled to hear them talking about what it was like to work in the BAU. She hadn't known that her daughter held an interest in her work, so that was quite the eye opener for her, and she smiled as the listened to them converse.

Somehow, they managed to get a spot right next to Alan, and she stiffened a little to see the horrid look he have their car as he noticed who was in there with her and Chelsea. Shaking his head, he stormed off, and Erin shuddered a little as she got out of the car. David noticed her emotional state, and came right over to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her into the building.

For all Alan's hurrying, they still ended up on the same elevator, Nick and Amelia catching up to them. Erin was so grateful to see her children gather around each other, talking lowly as they waited for a car. On the way up to Doctor Stevens' office, Erin found herself tapping her foot anxiously, needing to know the results.

It was Penelope who took her hand as they went down the hall, Chelsea taking her other one, ignoring her father. The door to the office was open, and they all filed in, Chelsea and Erin taking the seats in front of the desk.

"Oh, good, you got here right away. I have wonderful news to give to you all. And David, you're here as well. Perfect. We'll need to start discussing when would be the best time to harvest your bone marrow."

Erin's brow furrowed a little as she tried to parse the doctor's words. "I'm sorry, what?" she finally asked, grabbing hold of Chelsea's hand as a heavy coldness began to fill her body.

"We'll need to start the process as soon as possible. David Rossi is a perfect match for your daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

Erin felt the blood drain from her face as she finally understood what the doctor was saying. Hurriedly, she glanced at Chelsea, taking in the beaming smile on her face, knowing that the truth of the situation hadn't hit her yet. There was no way that David could be a perfect match with Chelsea unless he was related to her. And she knew that she and David were not related, which left only one possible answer.

"I'll just leave you all here, so you can think about what's going to happen next," Doctor Stevens said as she stood up and left the room, giving Erin an understanding, sweet, look as she closed the door.

The moment that she heard the click of the knob, she braced herself for Alan's coming tirade. He had always been smart, he would have put the pieces together at about the same time that she had, and she could only imagine the invective he was about to unleash upon her, in front of their children.

David, bless his heart, was also still blissfully unaware, and he reached out to touch her shoulder, trying to comfort her and ease the tension from her body. That move was the straw that broke the camel's back, however, and she winced to hear the angry way that Alan drew in his breath. "How long were you fucking my wife behind my back?"

Chelsea turned to look at her, confusion contorting her face as she clasped Erin's hand tightly, trying to put things together. "Mom?"

"Yes, Erin. Care to explain here how I've been cuckolded for all these years. Are any of the children mine? Or are they all the result of your fornication?" She began to cry, dropping her chin against her chest as she pulled her hand away from her daughter, needing to make herself as small as possible, to escape the scrutiny of her ex-husband's gaze. "Well, it seems that my whore of an ex has fallen silent, so you'll have to answer, Rossi. How long were you fucking my wife? I mean, it's obvious that Chelsea is your daughter, that's the only reason that you would be a perfect match for her. Did you know all along? Were you and that bitch laughing at me behind my back all these years as I provided a home, and clothes, and lessons, for your spawn?"

"Stop it, Alan!" she finally cried out, standing quickly to thrust her finger into his chest. "I don't care what you say about me, just leave him alone."

"Always eager to defend your lover, I should have seen it sooner. God, I was so fucking blind for so many years. Children, this is your mother – a whore; an unfaithful, ungrateful, slattern who couldn't resist fucking another man who caught her eye."

"I am none of those things!" she said, feeling her knees wobble a little as the adrenaline began to kick in. "Why are you being so cruel?"

Nick stepped forward, coming between them, as he looked into his mother's face, taking in the tears that were streaming down her cheeks before reaching up and brushing them away. "Mom?" he asked, looking for answers to a question that he didn't quite know how to ask.

She shook her head and began to sob harder as she blindly reached for David's hand, needing the support and comfort that he would give her. He grabbed hold of it, and didn't let go as he stepped up next to her. "I think it would be best if the children left the room so that we could talk," he said evenly.

Alan, though, looked like he was going to protest, and she shrank into her lover a little, not wanting to hear the next vile words that were going to leave his mouth. "No, your children deserve to know exactly the type of woman that their mother is."

"It was one time, Alan!"

Her harsh, loud, words seemed to startle everyone in the room, and Alan narrowed his eyes as he pushed Nick out of the way and got into her face. "I knew that you could never be faithful to me. I don't know why I even went through with the marriage, I knew back then that you were in love with him, and not me. I was just your safe, reliable, backup."

Erin winced as some of his spit landed on her face, and once more she stepped back into David's sheltering arms. "I made love to David one time, before we were married. I made a mistake. But I was always faithful to you, and I loved you in the best way that I knew how."

She never saw Alan lift his hand to strike her, though she cried out at the sharp crack of his palm against her cheek. "You will leave, now." David bit out as he pushed Erin behind him, into the waiting arms of Penelope. As she sobbed against the woman's shoulder, she could hear David shoo her children out into the hall before dealing with Alan. "If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way again, I will bring down the full wrath of the FBI on your head. Yes, we made love once. Yes, I allowed it to happen, even though I knew she was in a relationship with you. But you had made it pretty damn clear that she was worth less than dirt at that time, and she needed comforting. A hug turned into a kiss, which turned into something more."

"Yeah, it turned into a child that she tried to pass off as mine for the last twenty years."

"I had no idea," she said lowly, her tears clogging her throat, making her voice sound far older than it ever had. "If I had known, I would have asked for the divorce, then and there. I'm sorry."

"No, if you were sorry, you would have gotten a DNA test. God, I can't believe that I fell for your lies all this time. I can't believe a part of me loved you. You make me sick."

With those words, Alan turned on his heel and stormed from the office, leaving the door wide open so that her babies could look in on her shame. "Nick, Amelia, go with your father. Calm him down. I'll call you later, when you mom has settled a little. Right now, she needs so room to breathe, okay?"

Nick nodded before hurrying inside and pecking her cheek lightly. "I still love you, Mom. I know that whatever happened between you and Dave in the past was not done to hurt anyone. We'll talk soon, okay?"

She nodded, wondering how Alan could have helped create this kind, compassionate, young man that stood before her. "All right, Nicky. Take good care of Mellie."

"Of course, Mom." He kissed her once more before leaving, taking hold of Amelia's hand and following their father down the hall.

"Mommy?"

Erin turned to look at her eldest child, seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes. "Baby, Penelope's going to take you to the car. Wait for us, okay? I think that there are some things that David and I need to discuss before it gets any later."

"Okay. I love you."

Erin burst into fresh tears as she nodded, opening her arms to her daughter. Slowly, Chelsea got up and made her way over to her side, hugging her as tightly as she could. "Just as I love you, my sweet Chelsea." She kissed her daughter's forehead lightly before pushing away from her, nodding to Penelope.

"All right, we're going to look at Pinterest while we wait for them, and we are going to plan a great meal that the two of us can make for us all, and we are not going to let your mom help us. She needs someone to look after her today, right?"

"Right." Chelsea smiled as she made her way from the office, leaving Erin to stare quietly at David, uncertain of what their next move would be.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why did you bring me down to the chapel?" Erin asked as she settled onto a hard pew bench. David sat next to her, his arm immediately coming to rest around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him.

"Because it's a quiet place to think and talk. Because we both need to be close to God as we discuss what happened all those years ago. Because I want you to know that grace is sufficient to solve all our problems."

The surety of his words were like a balm poured over her wounded heart, and she nodded a little as she cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. There was something soothing about listening to his heart, and Erin breathed in and out deeply as she struggled to find the words to tell him something that she wasn't entirely certain of herself. "I don't know where to begin, honestly."

"Well, as Julie Andrews says in _The Sound of Music_ , starting at the beginning is a very good place to start."

She let out a light chuckle at that, and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I honestly have no idea if Chelsea is your daughter or not. A small part of me always wished that she was, especially as the fights with Alan got worse and worse. But I went a full forty weeks after the wedding before I delivered her. There was no indication that she was late in arriving. And I would never have kept you away from her if I knew that she was yours. I am so sorry, David."

Erin felt his lips against the crown of her head, and she felt her heart settle a little as the craving that she hadn't even realized she was having passed. "I know that you are, _bella_. But now we have to think about the things that we're going to have to do next. First, we'll have to talk to your children and get everything sorted out, away from Alan and his anger."

"He has every right to be angry, David. I did step out on him. I don't think of myself as s whore, but I did not do right by him, in keeping my indiscretion to myself. I just didn't want to share our special moment with him. Alan would never have understood why I turned to you after that fight. He would have held it over my head every day of our life together."

She fell silent as he tightened his hand around the ball of her shoulder. Erin knew that he was trying not to say something that would upset her, and she wondered if his anger would be directed at her or at Alan. "You ex-husband is a real piece of work. I know that part of you loved him, and he is the father of your children, but if I could get away with it, I would punch him as hard as I could. And then, when he got back up, I would punch him again. Until I had broken his nose, a few ribs, and maybe his arm. He should never have slapped you."

Erin had almost forgotten about that, but as she reached up and lightly brushed her fingers across her cheek, wincing when she came across a welt. "He was wearing a ring, and I think it cut me."

Gently, David pushed her away from him, cupping her face with one large hand as he stared at the sore spot. "You're right, he did. I'll have to put some salve on it when we get home. Now, how do you feel about talking to Doctor Stevens and having her use our buccal swabs to determine if Chelsea is mine or Alan's daughter?"

She let out a light sigh as she nodded. "It should go a little faster, since everything is in place, all she has to do is run a different test. This will just confirm something that she's all but said is the truth in the first place."

He gave her a gentle smile before leaning in and kissing her tenderly. "I love you, Erin. This doesn't change a thing about our relationship or our lives together."

"David, stop. You're going to make me cry again. I need to go back up to her office and look somewhat presentable."

"You look fine, _bella_ , just a bit red-eyed." He swiped away the last traces of her tears, and she closed her eyes as she smiled at him. Standing, Erin shooed him out of the pew and then joined him in the aisle, grabbing hold of his hand and letting him guide her over to the elevators.

They were quiet the entire ride up to Doctor Stevens' office, though Erin felt like she was being surrounded by his presence in the way that he held her hand and rested his chin atop her head. And then, somehow, they were stopping in front of the door, and David was knocking quietly.

"Oh, you're back."

"Yes, and I'd like to apologize for that rude outburst on our part earlier."

"I've seen worse, honestly."

"I highly doubt that, Doctor Stevens," she smoothly replied as David closed the door behind him. "I have a request that might have a forgone conclusion, but we need it to have certainty at this point. Would you mind doing a paternity test on our three samples? Please?"

The woman sat behind her desk and looked at them, a sad look on her face. "I can do that, but you're right, it is mostly a forgone conclusion. I can have the results to you by Tuesday, since the labs will need a few days to process the information."

"All right, thank you." Erin smiled at the woman before reaching out her hand. "Again, I am so sorry about that outburst. If I had known that was going to happen, I would not have come."

"Emotions run high at a time like this, I completely understand." She shook her hand firmly before they turned and left.

"That went better than I thought," David murmured as they once more rode the elevators down to the ground floor.

"I know. She was so sweet, even when she didn't have to be." Sighing, she wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked over to the parking garage. It didn't take them long to get to the car, and Erin found herself looking inside, watching Chelsea and Penelope carry on an animated conversation. "I guess I'm taking shotgun this time," she said, looking up at her lover.

"Good. I like it when you ride next to me." Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly before opening the door for her.

"Mom! Penny got us all coffee about two minutes ago. It's like she knew that you would be coming soon. Is everything okay now?"

Erin picked up the cup sitting next to her, inhaling the delicious scent of her coffee. "No, everything is not all right. You are still battling a horrid disease, and I have no control over making you better. Your father created a totally unnecessary scene today that hurt and embarrassed me, all because he let his anger take control of his system. And I have to worry about how you and your siblings view me. I would say that everything is the farthest thing from okay."

"And are you craving?"

Chelsea's voice quavered a little as she asked that question, and it tugged at Erin's heart. "No, baby, I'm not. I have the support of David, and Penelope…"

"And me! I would never turn my back on you, Mommy. I love you!"

"Oh, Chels, I love you so much, I wish that I could put it into words." She took a sip of her coffee, feeling the warmth fill her body. "I hope you don't mind if I disappear upstairs and nap for a while. Crying always tires me out."

"I'm going to join you, Mom. I feel exhausted, too." She met Chelsea's eyes in the rearview mirror, and they smiled at each other. Erin only hoped that the news they received on Tuesday would make a difference in Chelsea getting better.


	13. Chapter 13

"Have you gotten the news yet?"

Erin looked up from her paperwork and shook her head. Penelope pouted a little as she came into her office, plopping down into the closest chair. "I knew that we probably wouldn't get it until later this afternoon, maybe even this evening. But, I'm fairly certain that David is her father. God heard my prayers back then, and granted me my fondest wish."

She blinked rapidly, trying to will away the tears that came all too frequently these days. As she stared down at the report on her desk, she heard the chair scrape against the carpet, and then felt Penelope wrap her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Erin, you don't want to be here today. Why did you come in?"

"I have to make an appearance once a week, and today seemed like the perfect day. I thought that I could keep myself occupied with thoughts of work, but that doesn't seem to be the case. I keep thinking about how much the children are going to hate me now, and how Alex is going to hear the news and crow about it, as is her right. I wasn't the nicest back then, I was a bitch, and it looks like I'm reaping what I sowed tenfold."

She sighed deeply as she turned towards Penelope, resting her cheek on the woman's shoulder. It was nice to feel safe in the woman's arms, and she let herself cry a little before taking a deep breath and pushing away. "Erin, I wish that I could say that the changes you've made in the last few months totally negate the reputation that you have. We both know that's not the case, even if we have grown closer."

"I know. I made a reputation for myself, and once that happens, it is so difficult to change that perception. I'm lucky that you, at least, have thawed to me. Thank you for being my friend, I don't have many of them in my life."

Penelope sniffled a little, and Erin shook her head, knowing that she was close to crying herself. "Seriously, Erin, you're going to make me cry." The younger woman slid her hand down Erin's arm until she was clasping her hand tightly. "So, can we please head home now, and await the answer that you think you already know?"

She took one last look at the file on her desk and knew that she hadn't really processed anything in there. "Yes, my concentration here is shot, and I just need to be with my Chelsea."

"Don't beat yourself up, Erin. You need to do whatever you think is best in this case, and I know that Director Shepperd will approve any request that you make."

Erin cocked her head to one side as she studied Penelope's face. There was a faint trace of knowing there, and she frowned a little as she buttoned her suit jacket and stood. "And just how would you know that?" she finally asked as she closed the file and placed it in her briefcase.

"Because I told him that I would make his life Hell if he made your life Hell." Though Penelope's tone was cheery, there was true steel in her eyes, and Erin nodded, a little overwhelmed at the show of support she was receiving from the woman. After shouldering her briefcase, she smiled at Penelope and made for the door.

"I'm heading home, Helen," she said to her assistant, and she watched the woman give her a tender smile as she nodded. "I'll probably be back in the office next Tuesday, so leave any correspondence that can wait until then on my desk. Otherwise, if you could run the most important things to me every night? I'll make certain that you're reimbursed for your gas costs."

"That would be no problem, ma'am. I hope that Chelsea is feeling better soon."

"So do I," she replied as she made her way out the door. As she and Penelope waited for the elevator, she glanced into the bullpen and saw David standing at Alex's desk, casually chatting with her. A part of her heart ached to have a close relationship with the woman once more, but she knew that things had gotten too strained between them to even consider starting over, no matter how many olive branches she held out.

Raising her hand, she waved to her lover when he looked up, and a warm smile spread across his lips as he took a step towards her. Erin shook her head a little, pointing to her watch and then holding up five fingers. He frowned, shaking his head, to which she emphatically nodded. The movements caught Alex's attention, as she turned to see them, and the frown on her face sucked the breath from her lungs as her hand slowly sank to her side.

The elevator dinged, and she was never more grateful to escape onto it, making certain to stand in the far corner so that Alex couldn't see her any longer. "You shouldn't let her make you feel so defeated. You are much stronger than you think."

"She has every right to despise me, after the things I did to her." Erin pressed the button for the garage, and then took a deep breath. "I don't know what I fear most. Chelsea being David's child, or Chelsea being Alan's. If she's David's, that will just prove ever vile thing that Alan said about me. If she belongs to my ex-husband, then somehow, I have to explain to my children that I had an affair, but they are all my husband's. This is why you never, ever, step out on your partner," she said as the doors opened.

Penelope nodded solemnly before hugging her once more, holding her close for several moments. "I'll see you back at your place, okay?"

"Yes." They went their separate ways, and Erin trudged over to her vehicle, sliding behind the wheel and pulling out of the garage quickly, knowing that the only place where she could feel normal at the moment was with her child.

It didn't take her very long to reach her home, and she pulled into the garage. It took her a moment to catch her breath, and as she reached up to touch her lips, she realized that she had started crying during some point of the drive.

The door to the garage opened, and Chelsea appeared, a radiant smile on her lips. In her hands was a small envelope, and Erin's stomach flip-flopped a little as she got out, leaving her briefcase behind. "This was in the mail, Mom. I didn't open it, since I thought that we should all be together when we do. When is Papa Dave coming home?"

"I told him five, since he should put a full day of work in."

"Well, he doesn't listen to his boss very well." She whirled around and saw her beloved entering the garage. She shook her head as she teared up, holding out her arms. He was quick to close the distance between them, wrapping his own arms around her waist and picking her up into a warm embrace. "Alex, well, I think I might tell her the news, if it goes my way. I think that might help soften her heart. I hate to see you so heartbroken, darling," he whispered in her ear as he carefully set her back down.

"All right," she whispered in return, kissing his cheek before grabbing hold of his hand and tugging him inside. "Come on in, Penny."

"I'll be right behind you."

Absently, she nodded as she took hold of Chelsea's hand and they went into the living room together. As Dave pulled her onto the sofa, Chelsea made herself comfortable on the floor, holding out the envelope to her. "I thought that you should do the honors, Mom, seeing as how this really impacts you the most. It doesn't matter who I belong to, I know that I'll be loved no matter what."

Erin sighed a little as she reached out and ruffled her daughter's hair. Penelope took a seat in the recliner across from them, and gave her a wide smile. "That is very true, darling." With a deep breath, she slid her thumb beneath the seal of the envelope and broke it, removing the slip of paper. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the words on the paper that confirmed the desire of her heart. "You're her father, David. We're a family."


	14. Chapter 14

Erin hated the antiseptic smell of the hospital already, and this was just the beginning. She and Chelsea were meeting with Doctor Stevens, to go over everything that she would need to do before heading in for the transplant. And Erin wasn't certain that she was ready to tell her children the news about Chelsea's parentage, since she was so focused on getting everything perfect for the transplant.

"Mom, I don't know if I can do this."

She turned her head to see the look of fear on her daughter's face, and she held out her hand. Chelsea grabbed hold of it, squeezing it tightly. "Baby, I will be with you every step of the way. I know that this is really scary, and that it seems like everything is moving quickly, but I have faith that Doctor Stevens will be able to make you well." Leaning in, she kissed Chelsea's forehead and then caressed her cheek.

"I pray that, too, Mom." Chelsea sighed a little and scooted her chair closer to Erin, getting as close as she possible could. "But why isn't Papa Dave here?"

"He had to take care of some things at the BAU, honey. They had to put together a profile to send out to the Saginaw police, and then he has a custodial to conduct. Though he did promise me that he would be home in time for supper with us. You know that this is the life that we lead."

"I know, I just want to get to know him better, since he's my father and all."

Erin nodded and took hold of her hand once more, threading their fingers together as they waited for the doctor to make her appearance. A few minutes later, Doctor Stevens bustled in, looking slightly harried, and Erin felt a little bolt of fear run down her spine. "Good afternoon, ladies," she said as she took a seat behind her desk. "Sorry that I'm running late, but there was a slight emergency with another patient. Can I get you anything while we talk?"

"Some water might be nice," Chelsea murmured, and the woman nodded, pressing a button on her phone and making the request known to the voice on the other end. "So, I know that this bone marrow transplant is going to be awful for me. Am I going to have to pull out of college this semester?"

The doctor folded her hands and rested them on the desk, looking at her searchingly. "It all depends on how much you want to push yourself, Chelsea. You'll be in the hospital for at least thirty days."

Erin felt her eyes widen. She hadn't done much research into the whole transplant, and this was news to her. "I didn't realize that it would take quite that much time," she finally managed to say before biting her lip.

"Yes, it is quite intensive. We want to ensure that the transplant takes, and Chelsea's immune system is going to be depressed to such an extent that even the slightest sniffle could give her a potentially deadly illness." Erin gulped, trying to control her tears. "I know, Doctor Byers wanted us to get moving on this right away, and I fear that she hasn't given you all the information you need. Now, Erin, I have a few questions for you, since I assume that you are going to be her primary caregiver during this time?"

Erin nodded, blinking back tears. "I am, and Penelope and David will probably be helping me out, when they can."

"Good, it's always best when you have a good support system." Doctor Stevens smiled before launching into her list of questions. Erin felt a bit overwhelmed at the glut of information, and she nodded dumbly as the questions continued. "Now, I know that this is a lot to take in, which is why we have this checklist for you and Chelsea to go over. And Chelsea, this is going to be a delicate question, but are you prepared for the fact that we don't have time to wait and harvest some of your eggs?"

"Do you mean I might be infertile after this?"

Doctor Stevens nodded. "The high dosage of chemotherapy that you'll have to take will most likely affect your fertility, along with the burst of radiation before your transplant, which will kill off all your sick bone marrow, but will also further damage your reproductive organs, and that does significantly reduce your chances of having a viable pregnancy."

"Oh," Chelsea said, and Erin watched her shrink a little. "I, I hadn't thought about that. Is there really not enough time to harvest some eggs for the future?"

Erin reached out and rubbed Chelsea's shoulder lightly, feeling her stomach knot up painfully at how scared and sorrowful her daughter sounded. "I wish that we could take time to do that. I really do. But, with how advanced your Hepatitis is, I don't think that we can afford that. I truly am sorry."

Chelsea began to weep, completely curling over as she did so. "Could you give us a few moments?" Erin asked softly, certain her face was pleading with Doctor Stevens to allow it.

"Of course, I know that this is a lot to take in." She handed Erin a box of tissues before stepping out of the room. Once the door clicked shut, Erin slipped out of her chair and knelt before her daughter, taking her hands in hers.

"Sweetheart, you can always adopt. Or look into donor eggs."

"But it wouldn't be my child, Mommy. I didn't even know I wanted a baby until I lost the possibility." Chelsea slid off into her lap, tangling her limbs around Erin's body and holding her close as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck.

"Here, give me two seconds." Erin managed to wiggle an arm free, and then she pulled out her cellphone, calling Penelope. Her friend, and it still gave her pause to think that way, answered in one ring, and she let out a long breath. "Oh, Penny, I need all the speed your fingers can give me. Is there any way to harvest viable reproductive cells in a hurry? We just got some unexpected news, and Chelsea is heartbroken."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that, Erin. Give me thirty seconds."

"You have them," she murmured in response, starting to rock Chelsea back and forth like she had when she was younger and in need of comfort. In the background, she could hear Penelope tapping away, and the almost voiceless 'fuck, yes,' the woman let out moments before she came back to the phone.

"It's really unorthodox, I don't know if they can do it in time, but there is a way to save the ovary tissue, freezing it for later. I hope that this helps."

"It does, Penelope. Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome. I'll see you at home, okay? I'm bringing over Thai food."

"Sound good, we'll see you soon." Erin hung up and shoved the phone back into her pocket before helping Chelsea to her feet and then staggering up herself. "Okay, I have something to ask Doctor Stevens, and hopefully that will work in our case."

"All right, Mom," Chelsea said brokenly, not looking up at her. Erin sighed and gently raised her daughter's chin so that she could look into her eyes. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Chelsea's forehead before heading over to the door and looking around for the doctor.

The woman returned her gaze and came bustling back into the room, two bottles of water in her hands. "I thought that you might need that water about now."

"Thanks," Erin said as she took the bottles from her hands, giving one to Chelsea before cracking the seal on hers and taking a long sip. "So, I was just speaking with one of my friends, and she mentioned that there was a slightly unorthodox way to save ovarian tissue. Would that be a quicker solution for Chelsea?"

"I hadn't even thought about that, in my rush to get everything moving on this transplant. That would work, provided that I can get a fertility doctor to her in time. Let me call in a few favors."

Chelsea's hand shook as she brought the bottle to her lips and took a sip. Erin knew that she was trying not to cry once more, and she smiled at her precious daughter. "Anything you can do would be wonderful." Doctor Stevens nodded as she flipped through her rolodex, obviously looking for the number that she needed, and for the first time that day, Erin felt a bit of hope enter her heart.


End file.
